


Inside and Out

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [110]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows Sam inside and out - knows how to drive him crazy, knows how to make him cry, knows how to take him apart and pull him down and make him lose all control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Out

“Please,” Sam gasps. He shivers as Dean’s hand catches on his hip, shudders as it goes lower, starts to shake as it continues to avoid the place he needs it most.

 

Dean grins, all white teeth and tight lips and loose emotion. “What’s the matter, Sammy? I said you could come whenever you wanted.”

 

Sam sobs. “Please!”

 

Dean blows gently on Sam’s cock. “I know you can come just from this.”

 

Sam shakes his head and cants his hips. “I can’t! I can’t; I can’t.”

 

Dean’s lips curl into a lazy smirk. “You can, Sammy. I know you can. I know _you,_ inside and out. Know that when I kiss your stomach you go crazy. Know that you can’t stand when I bite your wrists. Know that if I suck on your fingers without touching your cock you’ll cry. Know that my voice is making you so hard. I know _everything_ about you, baby boy. You can’t hide _anything_ from me. Not. One. Little. Thing. I know your hopes, and your dreams, and your secret little fantasies. Know that one little word will have you coming all over yourself.”

 

“M-Master!” Sam writhes, trying to free himself, trying to get away, trying to push himself closer to Dean.

 

Dean presses a feather-light kiss atop his stomach, and Sam keens. “You gonna come for me, sweetheart? Do it, baby. Come for me, _Samantha_.”

 

Sam comes with a shout, arching off the bed and throwing his head back and giving himself up to Dean as he explodes. “Master, Master, oh God, _Master_!”

 

Dean smiles ferally. “Good girl.”


End file.
